The Hippie
by AvidMovieFan16
Summary: A brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess, a hippie, and a criminal spend a Saturday detention together. There's laughter, tears, and romance along the way. John/OC, Brian/Claire, Andy/Allison.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"…And these children that you spit on as they tried to change their worlds are immune to your consultations, they're quite aware of what they're going through."

-David Bowie

Saturday, March 24, 1984

Shermer High School

Shermer, Illinois 60062.

Dear Mr. Vernon,

We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. What we did was wrong.

But we think you're crazy enough to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are.

What do you care?

You see us as you want to see us in the simplest terms, the most convenient definitions.

You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess, a hippie, and a criminal.

Correct?

That's the way we saw each other at 7:00 this morning.

We were brainwashed.

**Author's Note: Hello again, Breakfast Club fans! After seeing the movie (for the third time) on ABC Family Friday night, I decided to write another one! Just to let you know, my OC is totally going to be different from Belinda Gilbert (The Joker).**

**So anyways, enjoy the story. Don't forget to review!**

**The characters and plot belong to the late and great John Hughes. I own my OC.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BEEP! BEEP!

Jessica Maitland turned her alarm clock off moaning. She wanted to go back to sleep, but had no choice but to get up.

Jessica gets up and went into the bathroom. After washing her face with soap, she combed her long, dirty-blonde hair and French-braided it. Then she applied a little bit of makeup and went back into her room to get dressed.

Jessica slipped on a white cap-sleeved shirt, painted and embroidered jeans, and a pair of fringed boots. She slips on her long suede brown coat with shear ling edges and packed her Beatles tote bag.

Jessica went downstairs to have a quick breakfast. She left a note for her parents on the table, grabbed her lunch (which she placed it inside her bag), and went in the garage to retrieve her bicycle. Jessica's parents took away her emerald green Mustang car and key as a punishment. Jessica gets on the bike and pedaled off to Shermer High School.

A silver BMW is parked in front of the school. Inside the car are Claire Standish and her father.

"I can't believe you can't get me out of this. It's so absurd that I have to be here on a Saturday!" Claire whined. "It's not like I'm defective or anything." She added.

Claire's father sighed.

"I'll make it up to you. Honey, ditching class to go shopping doesn't make you a defective. Have a good day." He said, handing his daughter a small shopping bag.

Claire rolled her eyes and gets out of the car, closing the door behind her. She walks into the school.

"Is this the first time or the last time we do this?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

"Last." Brian Johnson replied.

"Well, get in there and use the time to your advantage." Mrs. Johnson said sternly.

"Mom, we're not supposed to study. We just have to sit there and do nothing." Brian said.

"Well mister, you figure out a way to study!" Mrs. Johnson snapped.

"Yeah." Brian's little sister said in an annoying voice.

Brian gave his sister a dirty look.

"Well go!" Mrs. Johnson commanded.

Brian gets out of the car, closing the door gently.

Inside the pick-up truck, Andrew Clark lowers his head in shame.

"Hey, I screwed around. Guys screw around, there's nothing wrong with that." Mr. Clark said.

Andrew nodded.

"Except you got caught, sport."

"And Mom already rang me, alright?" Andrew said.

Andrew's dad frowned.

"You want to miss a match? You want to blow your ride?"Mr. Clark asked harshly.

Andrew shook his head.

"Now, no school's going to give a scholarship to a discipline case." Mr. Clark said sternly.

Andrew gave his father a cold look. He gets out of the truck and slams the door behind him.

As the truck drives away, John Bender is walking by himself. He almost got ran over by a small gray car, but keeps walking.

Allison Reynolds gets out of the car. Just as she was about to wave goodbye, the car drives away, leaving Allison standing there. She watches a bicycle pull up.

Jessica parks her bicycle into a lot for bikes. She gets off and followed Allison into the school.

**A/N: I was going to name my OC Lydia at first, but I decided to name her Jessica. No relation to Adam and Barbara Maitland in **_**Beetle Juice **_**in case you're wondering.**

Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! It pleases me that you like my story so far. More soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The red haired prom queen took her seat at the front desk. She ignores the blonde geek who sits behind her. The jock walked up to the red head's table and pointed to a chair next to her. The princess shrugged and the athlete sat down.

John walks into the library. He pilfers some objects from the checkout desk. Ignoring the two popular teens, the criminal walks over to the geek's desk and makes him get out of his seat. The nerd gets up and walks over to the desk opposite from the criminal. John sits down and so does the geek.

A girl dressed in all black walks in. Ignoring the other teens, she walks around the ugly statue and takes a seat at the desk behind the nerd. She turns her back to the others.

Princess and Athlete share a look and snicker.

Jessica walks in. Ignoring the preps' sneer at her outfit, she takes her seat behind John.

Richard Vernon walks in and faced the six detainees.

"Well, well. Here we are. I want to congratulate you for being on time." The principal said smugly.

"Excuse me, sir?" Princess asked, raising her hand. "I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention but um, I don't think I belong in here."

"Stuck up little princess." Jessica thought with an eye roll.

Vernon ignores the red head.

"It is now 7:06. You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here. Ponder the error of your ways." He stated.

Jessica hears a hacking sound. She turns around to see John spit up high in the air and catch it in his mouth.

The hippie looked impressed. Princess looked away, disgusted.

"You will not talk." Vernon said to the prom queen.

"You will not move from these seats." Vernon said to the geek who was moving around.

The geek stayed in his seat.

Vernon walks over to John's desk and pulls the chair out from under his feet.

"And you will not sleep." He said.

"All right people, we're going to do something a little different today. We are going to write an essay." Vernon starts to place blank paper and No. 2 pencils on the geek's table and the quiet girl's desk.

"No less than a thousand words describing to me who you think you are." Vernon said as he placed paper and pencil on Jessica's desk and John's desk.

"Is this a test?" John asked.

"And when I say essay, I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times." Vernon continued as he placed two pencils and two pieces of paper on the desk where Princess and Athlete were sitting.

"Is that clear Mr. Bender and Miss Maitland?" Vernon asked.

"Crystal." John replied.

"Perfectly," Jessica said.

"Good. You'll learn something from yourselves. Maybe you'll decide whether or not you care to return." Vernon said.

The nerd stood up.

"You know I can answer that right now, because that'd be no, no for me sir…"

"Suck up." Jessica thought, rolling her eyes.

"Sit down, Johnson." Vernon snapped.

"Thank you, sir." Johnson said as he sat down.

"My office is right across that hall. Any monkey business is ill-advised. Any questions?"

No response. Just as Vernon was about to leave, John speaks up.

"Yeah, I got a question. Does Barry Mani low know that you raid his wardrobe?" John asked.

Jessica snickers.

"I'll give you the answer to that question Mr. Bender, next Saturday. You too Miss Maitland, since you find it amusing. Don't mess with the bull, you two. You'll get the horns." Vernon leaves the room.

"That man is a brownie hound." John said.

"The hell he is." Jessica said.

Just as everyone was getting comfortable, there is loud, snapping sound. Jessica turns around to see the mute girl biting her fingernails. She looks up to see Princess and Johnson looking disgusted while Athlete looked surprised and John looked shocked. Jessica on the other hand, looked amused. The girl continued to bite her nails.

"Keep eating your hand, you're not going to be hungry for lunch." John said.

The basket case spits her nail at Bender, but missed.

"I've seen you before, you know." Bender turns to the bohemian girl.

"But I haven't." He said.

"What's your point?" The blonde asked.

Vernon peeks out from his office to see who was talking. John and Jessica turn away.

**Author's Note: I apologize for the delay. I've been busy with school. I'll try to post a new chapter as I possibly can. I know I just got started, but I'm thinking about doing a Monday follow-up story after I do one for The Joker, my other Breakfast Club fan fiction story.**

**Thanks again for the favorites and follows. You guys are awesome! More soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: New chapter hooray! Thanks for the favorites, follows, and review! Enjoy the new chapter.

Chapter 4

While Jessica took off her coat, she heard someone talking behind her.

"Who am I? Who are you? Who are you? I am a walrus."

Jessica turned around to see Johnson whose pen was on his bottom lip.

Johnson caught John and Jessica staring at him and he removes the pen from his lip.

Jessica watched as John and Johnson take their coats off at the same time. They pause for a minute and Johnson puts his coat back on while Bender took his gray coat off. The nerd pretended to be cold by rubbing his hands together.

"It's the piss, huh?" Johnson asked, smiling.

John just stared at him. He turns away; crumpling his paper into a ball, aiming for the prom queen's head but missed.

The preps look up for a brief minute, but continue to ignore the rebel.

All of a sudden, John starts to sing "Sunshine of Your Love." Jessica hums to herself.

"I can't believe this is really happening to me." Princess muttered.

"Oh crap!" John stops singing. "What are we supposed to do if we have to take a piss?" He asked.

"Please." Princess said, annoyed.

"You got to go, you got to go." John said as he unzipped his pants, pretending to pee.

Princess looked away, embarrassed.

"Hey, you're not urinating in here man." Athlete ordered.

"Don't talk. Don't talk. It makes it crawl back up." Bender said hurriedly.

"You whip it out; you're dead before the first drop hits the floor." Athlete said.

"You're pretty sexy when you get angry. Grr." John teased.

Athlete turned away, scowling.

Bender turns to Johnson.

"Hey, homeboy. Why don't you close that door? We'll get the prom queen and the hippie chick impregnated." He said.

Princess whipped her head around and glared at the criminal. Jessica flips the middle finger at John.

"Buzz off, dude." Jessica snapped.

John wiggles his eyebrows at the blonde girl.

"Hey. Hey!" Athlete called.

"What?" John asked, taking his gaze away from Jessica.

"I lose my temper, you're totaled man."

"Totally?"

"Totally," Athlete retorted.

"Why don't you just shut up? Nobody here's interested." Princess said in a snotty tone.

"Really, Butt face." Athlete muttered.

"Dude, what are you five?" Jessica asked.

Athlete shoots her a dirty look.

"Well, hey sporto, what did you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?" Bender asked.

"Excuse me, fellas. I think we should just write our papers." Johnson broke in, trying to break up an incoming argument.

"Look, just because you live in here doesn't mean to give you a right to be a pain in the ass. So knock it off!" Athlete commanded.

"It's a free country." John said.

"He's doing it to get a rise out of you. Just ignore him." Princess advised.

"Sweets," said John.

Princess turned to look at him.

"You couldn't ignore me if you tried."

Princess turned away scowling.

"So, so. Are you guys like boyfriend and girlfriend?" John asked.

"Steady dates?"

"Lovers?"

Princess and Athlete continue to ignore him.

"Come on, sporto. Level with me here." John pestered. "Do you slip her the hot beef injection?"

"Go to hell!" Princess yelled.

"Enough!" Athlete shouted.

Jessica grinned as she heard Vernon yell "Hey! What's going on in there?"

No response.

"Scumbag," Athlete muttered.

John gets up.

"What do you say we close that door?" He asked. "We can't have any party with Vernon checking in every few seconds." John sits on the banister.

"You know the door's supposed to stay open." Johnson pointed out.

"So what?"

"So why don't you just shut up? There are five other people in here, you know." Athlete said.

"You can count. See, I knew you had to be smart to be a wrestler." John said.

"Who the hell are you to be judging anybody anyway?" Athlete retorted.

"Who died and you the boss?" Jessica thought.

"Really," Princess said.

"You know Bender, you don't even count. If you disappeared forever, it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist at this school."

"Shut the hell up, dumb ass." Jessica said.

Everyone turned to look at the bohemian girl in astonishment.

"Do you honestly think anyone's going to give a frog's fat ass if you disappeared?" The blonde asked. "Nobody will miss you because all you do is treating people like garbage because they're below you. You're not the boss of anybody sporto."

Athlete sneered at Jessica. John gave the girl a wink.

"Well, I'll run right out and join the wrestling team." John said.

Athlete and Princess share a look and snicker as if the idea sounded amusing.

"Maybe the Prep Club too. Student Council." John added.

"Nah, they wouldn't take you." Athlete said.

"I'm hurt," said John.

"You want to know why guys like you knock everything?" Princess asked.

"This should be stunning." Jessica thought.

"It's because you're afraid." Princess said.

"You richies are so smart. That's exactly why I'm not heavy in activities." John said.

"You're a big coward." Princess retorted.

"I'm in the Math Club." Johnson said, but no one paid attention to him.

"See, you're afraid they won't take you. You don't belong and you just have to dump all over it." Princess added.

"Well, wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being airheads now, would it?"

"You wouldn't know. You don't know any of us."

"You wouldn't know. You don't even know any of us." Jessica mocked the prom queen. "Big stinking deal." She retorted.

The red head glared at the dirty-blonde haired girl. John smirked at the hippie.

"Well, I don't know any lepers either. But I'm not going to run out and join one of their stinking clubs." John said.

"I'm in the Physics Club." Johnson said a little louder.

"Excuse me a sec. What are you babbling about?" John asked.

"What I said was I'm in the Latin Club, Math Club and the Physics Club." Johnson replied.

"Hey, Cherry." John said.

Cherry looked at the criminal with a frown.

"Do you belong to the Physics Club?" John asked.

"That's an academic club." Cherry scoffed.

"So?" Jessica asked.

"So academic clubs aren't the same as any other kind of clubs." Cherry said.

"Ah. But to dorks like him they are." John said.

"What do you guys do your club?" Jessica asked.

"In Physics, we talk about physics and uh, the properties of physics." Johnson said.

"See, it's social." Jessica said.

"Demented and sad," John added. "But social, right?"

"I guess you can consider it a social situation, there are other children in my club. And uh, at the end of the year we have a big banquet at the Hilton." Johnson added.

"You load up, you party?" John asked.

"No, we get dressed up. But uh, we don't get high." Johnson said.

"Only burners like you and her get high." Cherry sneered at John and Jessica.

"Drop dead, princess." Jessica snapped flipping the bird at the red head as Johnson drabbled on.

"Look, you guys keep up your talking and Vernon's going to come right in here. I got a meet this Saturday and I'm not going to miss it on the account of you boneheads." Athlete said sharply.

"Dude, who cares?" Jessica retorted.

"Oh, wouldn't that be a bite huh? Missing a whole wrestling meet." John said sarcastically.

"You wouldn't even know anything about it, fathead. You never competed your whole life." Athlete snapped.

"Oh, I know. I feel all empty inside because I have such a deep admiration for guys who roll around on the floor with other guys." John said with mock sadness.

"Ah, you'd never miss it. You don't have any goals." Athlete said skeptically.

"Oh, but I do."

"Yeah?" Athlete asked.

"I want to be just like you. I figure all I need is a lobotomy and some tights." John said with glee.

"You wear tights?" Johnson asked.

Athlete turned around.

"No, I don't wear tights." He denied. "I wear the required uniform."

"Tights," Jessica and Johnson said in unison.

"Shut up!" Athlete snapped.

More soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The six teens heard a crashing sound from Vernon's office. Jessica smirked as she watched John sit between Cherry and Athlete who folded his hands primly looking innocent. Once Vernon was gone, John gets up and whoops. He walks over to the door.

"There's not supposed to be any monkey business." Johnson said.

"Young man, have you finished your paper?" John asked, mimicking Vernon.

Jessica snickered.

Once John reached the door, he starts to fiddle with the screws.

"Come on, Bender. Don't screw around." Athlete called.

"What's he going to do?" Cherry asked, rather curious.

"Drop dead, I hope." Athlete scoffed.

"Bender, that-that's school property. It doesn't belong to us, which are not something to be toyed with…" Johnson protested.

"Dude, he doesn't give a frog's fat ass about a screw okay? So mind your p's and q's." Jessica snapped.

Johnson nodded meekly.

When John finished pulling the screws out the door closed behind him. He walks over to Jessica's desk.

"My present to you, sweetheart. Hang on to them for me." John said as he handed the screws to Jessica and kissed her on the cheek.

"No problem, dude." The blonde hippie replied, blushing a bit. She slips the screws into the pocket of her jeans.

John returns to his seat.

"You should really fix that." Johnson insisted.

"Am I a genius?" The criminal asked.

"No, you're a dummy! Fix the door, Bender!" Athlete ordered.

"Everyone just shh! Listen, I've been here before and I know what I'm doing." John insisted.

"Fix the door!" Athlete commanded.

"Shut up, dude!" Jessica yelled.

The teens heard Vernon yell and as if on cue, the principal stormed in.

"Why is that door closed?" Vernon demanded.

No response.

"WHY IS THAT DOOR CLOSED?" Vernon shouted.

"How are we supposed to know?" John asked. "We're not supposed to move."

"Why?" Vernon demanded, looking at the prom queen.

The red head stared, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, before responding "We're just sitting here. Like we're supposed to,"

Vernon walked away from the princess, keeping his eye on her.

"Who closed that door?" Vernon asked the geek.

"I think a screw fell out of it." John broke in.

"It just closed, sir." Athlete said.

"Who?" Vernon asked the basket case.

The dark-haired girl just squeaked and slammed her forehead on the table, hiding under the hood of her parka.

"She doesn't talk, sir." John said.

Jessica heard the basket case squeak.

"Give me that screw, Bender." Vernon demanded.

"I don't have it, sir." John denied.

"You want me to yank you out of that seat and shake it out of you?" Vernon snapped.

"I don't have it." John insisted. "Screws fall out all the time. The world's an imperfect place."

"Give it to me, Bender." Vernon snarled.

"Seriously dude, you need to chill. What's the big deal about a screw? It's just a puny little object." Jessica said.

Vernon turned and looked at the blonde.

"Detention next Saturday, Miss Maitland. And don't call me 'dude.'" He said sternly.

John glanced at Jessica who gave him a small smile.

The principal takes a small foldable chair and opens the door.

"The door's way too heavy sir," John pointed out.

Vernon ignores the criminal. He holds the door open with his hand and pushes the chair towards the door.

The door stays open for a little minute until the chair moved away and the door closed in Vernon's face.

Jessica snickered as Vernon cursed while the others smirked.

Vernon comes back into the room.

"Andrew Clark! Come on, get up here! Front and center, let's go!" Vernon ordered, snapping his fingers.

Andrew reluctantly gets up.

"Hey, how come Andrew gets to get up?" "If he gets up, we'll all get up."

"It'll be anarchy!" Jessica added.

The bohemian girl went up to the front desk to watch Vernon and Andrew. She had to refrain herself from laughing at the jock who was acting clumsy.

"It's out of my hands." John said.

Jessica giggled into her hand as Andrew struggled to get past the magazine rack nearly hurting himself.

"That's very clever, sir. But what if there's a fire?" John asked. "I think fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at this juncture in your career sir." He gestures to Jessica, Johnson, and the basket case referring to them as children.

Vernon seems to agree.

"All right, what are you doing? What are you doing with this?" The principal demanded. "Get this out of here for Pete's sake. What's the matter with you? Come on!" He scolded Andrew like he was a child who made a mess.

"Well, you know, the school comes equipped with fire exits at either end of the library." Johnson pointed out.

"Show Dick some respect dude," Jessica said, sitting in her seat.

"Let's go. Go, go! Get back in your seat. Vernon ordered shoving Andrew.

Andrew sits down.

"I expect a little more from a varsity letterman." Vernon said sternly.

Andrew just looked at him blankly.

"You're not fooling anybody, Bender." Vernon said to John. "The next screw that falls out is going to be you."

"Eat my shorts." John muttered.

"What was that?" Vernon demanded, walking over to the criminal's desk.

"Eat. My. Shorts," John said a little louder.

"You just bought yourself another Saturday."

"Oh, I'm crushed." John said with mock defeat.

"You just bought one more right there."

"Well, I'm free the Saturday after that! Beyond that, I'm going have to check my calendar." John snapped.

"Good! Because it's going to be filled! We'll keep going." Vernon snapped as he pointed at John with his index and pinky finger.

"You want another one?"

John just stared at the principal.

"Just say the word. Say it. Instead of going to prison, you'll come here!"

Jessica glared at Vernon, fuming.

"Are you through?" Vernon asked.

"No!" John retorted, crossing his arms defiantly.

"I'm doing society a favor!"

"So?"

"That's another one, right now. I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step!" Vernon ranted like a crazy person. "You want another one?"

John hesitates before he yelled "Yes!"

"You got it!" Vernon shouted feeling excited. "You got another one right there. That's another one, pal."

"Cut it out!" Princess commanded.

John glanced at the red head who mouthed the word "Stop."

"You through?" Vernon demanded.

"Not even close, _**bud**_!" John snarled.

"Good! You got one more right there."

"You really think I give a piss?"

"Another." Vernon sneered. "You through?"

"How many is that?" John asked.

"That's seven, including the one when we first came in and he asked Mr. Vernon here whether Barry Mani low knew that he raided his closet." Johnson broke in, trying to be helpful.

"Now it's eight. You stay out of it." Vernon commanded.

"Excuse me sir, it's seven." Johnson insisted, holding up seven fingers to prove his point.

"Shut up peewee!" Vernon snapped.

"Hey!" Jessica blurted out.

Vernon looked at the blonde hippie while the others stared at her in surprise.

"That was a stupid thing to do. He was trying to help and you have no right to treat people like garbage!"

"Watch yourself, Miss Maitland. You already have two Saturdays under your belt." Vernon warned.

"Frankly, my dear Richard I don't give a frog's fat ass." Jessica snapped in a sarcastic manner.

"That's it! You got another Saturday! You want another one?" Vernon asked.

"Bring it on, old man." Jessica said sharply.

"You got it! Keep it up, Maitland!" Vernon yelled.

"You know what? You're nothing but dog piss and dog puck." Jessica shot back.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! NOW SIT YOUR ASS DOWN NOW, MAITLAND!" Vernon screamed with fury.

Jessica sits down, glaring murderously at the principal.

Vernon turns away, towards the library door. He turned and faced John and Jessica with his index and pinky fingers pointed at them.

"You're mine, Bender. And you, Maitland. For two months I got you both!" Vernon said with triumph in his eyes.

"What can I say? I'm thrilled." John snapped.

"Ec-stinking-static." Jessica retorted.

"Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe. You two ought to spend a little more trying to make something of yourselves and a little less time trying to impress people." Vernon sneered.

"All right, that's it! I'm going to be right outside those doors." Vernon declared. "The next time I have to come in here, I'm cracking skulls!"

The dirty-blonde haired hippie smirked when she saw John mock the principal silently.

Vernon turns and makes a bull horn gesture at Jessica and John. He leaves the room.

"SCREW YOU!" John and Jessica screamed at the top of their lungs.

The criminal glanced at the bohemian girl amazed at she had done.

Even Jessica couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Crud," She muttered. This was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Whew, this was a long chapter. Now the part where Jessica says to Vernon "Frankly, my dear Richard I don't give a frog's fat ass" that was a spoof of the line from **_**Gone with the Wind **_**("Frankly, my dear Scarlett I don't give a damn).**

**Anyways, thanks for the follows and favorites. More soon!**


End file.
